


Follow Your Stomach

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute Castiel, Food, Love at First Sight, M/M, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Wandering Alpha comes upon a small town with a very intriguing reason to stay.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Limburger cheese, Vinegar, Jasmine.





	Follow Your Stomach

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

  


  


  
  
Dean wondered into the tiny and apparently deserted town of Augusta, Montana. As the Alpha walked through the beautiful forest surrounding the town he read a sign that read there were only 315 residents. The small town had a lot of personality and it brought to mind the thoughts of a tiny Old West type of town.  
  
Dean wasn’t sure if it was the time of day, or the fact that it had recently rained but there wasn’t a soul in sight. He shouldered his travel pack on his shoulders and continued down the road towards the center of the small village. It was just another pretty hidden wonder among the great places of america he was passing through. The Alpha had set out to see all of what the United State on foot. What better way to experience things as well as the locals. Dean never stayed too long in one place, nothing had ever calmed his need for exploration. He was searching for something, he knew that, only Dean wasn’t exactly sure what that was.  
  
As he avoided the small puddles of fresh rain in the dirt road, the unmistakable smell of beef hit his nose. Dean scented the air and a harsh scent of provolone, feet, and sour cream hit him. Only one thing smelled like that and would be accompanied by the mouth watering smell of cooked beef. With his stomach growling, he started towards this little nothing of a restaurant. He smirked as he was completely sure he was smelling an acquired taste of Limburger cheese. As he opened the small burger’s fries place as depicted on the old painted sign on the door, the sharp smell of vinegar with it.  
  
Dean poked his head inside the small yet clean establishment and his fern green eyes landed on a gorgeous little Omega sitting at the single table to his left. The Omega appeared in bliss, eating a limburger burger with vinegar fries. His eyes were closed. Dean stepped on a wooden board that creaked, which gained the Omega's attention. Surprised blue eyes were now staring at the Alpha followed by the scent of... jasmine. Dean smiled. When the pretty Omega smiled back, well, maybe Dean could stick around for a while.  
  
  
End


End file.
